


Nightmare

by IrishKat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series Finale, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishKat/pseuds/IrishKat
Summary: Parker is still feeling the effects of what could’ve happened during that last job. Eliot and Hardison are there to help her.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This thing jumped out of my fingers and into my iPad when I should’ve been sleeping. The sleepy Monday will be worth it though. I hope.
> 
> This is officially the second thing in a VERY long time that I’ve written and finished, and the first that I’ve posted. Also first (/second) smut fix that I’ve written.

Nate and Sophie have been gone for about a couple of months now but Parker still has nightmares about what could’ve happened during that last job with all five of them. She keeps seeing Alec’s broken body at the bottom of an elevator shaft, Eliot with a hole through him his voice even raspier as he says “Age of the geek” to Hardison with his last breath, Sophie dead after a desperate attempt to jump the bridge so they can escape… It’s not every night but at least two or three nights a week, still.

She’s quiet when she jerks awake. Her gasp barely making a sound. But Eliot still hears her. He turns over, leaning over her, his face silver in the moonlight coming from the giant windows. 

“Parker? Another one?”

She wraps her hand around his wrist as she nods. She feels a shuffle to her right as Alec is woken up by Eliot’s soft words. 

“Babe? Nightmare again?” 

Eliot looks up to meet Alec’s eyes as he nods with a soft “Yeah”, answering for her, knowing that she would stay silent. 

“What do you want?” He asks her. She looks at him then at Alec before wrapping her arms around the pillow, stretching.

“You got it, baby doll.” Alec says and she feels his soft hand run up the inside of her right leg until it gets to her knee. Eliot copies his movement on her left side and they both gently pull, prompting her to spread her legs and bend them, putting her feet flat on the mattress. 

Eliot’s hand moves up, across her abdomen, gliding over her breasts until he reaches her face. He runs a single finger across her brow, down her nose and across her lips before turning his hand to run them back up her cheeks. Her eyes flutter closed and she feels the tip of his thumb brush gently over her eyelashes. 

Alec kneels between her splayed legs, their comforter getting pushed to the foot of the bed. He runs both hands up the inside of her legs playing his hands around her waist before running back down the outside. He grasps her knees and pulls up, folding her legs even more almost until her calves are touching her thighs. She loves this feeling of her joints and muscles being stretched. It makes feel opened, waiting to receive their tender care. 

His hands cup her ass, his thumbs stretched out to reach her folds. She’s already wet. He bends over and kisses her right next to her bellybutton. Then again on the other side. Then under. Then the top of one thigh...then the other. He looks up as he hears a sigh fall from her lips, her eyes fluttering shut under Eliot’s ministrations. He once more bends down and this time the tip of his tongue flits over her cunt. He lays an open mouthed kiss on her pussy feeling a small gush of juice on his lips, then flicks his tongue over her clit. 

“Ah!” She gasps, her whole body jerking, her abs tightening as she curls up a tiny amount. 

Eliot dips two fingers in her open mouth, prompting her to suck, before tapping her shoulder. She curls up, sitting up enough to allow him to slide behind her. Once he’s seated comfortably behind her, Eliot rearranges them a little so that she’s sitting with her back flush against his chest, her arms once more stretched above her, wrapped slightly around his neck.

Once they’re settled, Hardison shuffles forward, looking at the other two, one set of eyes open and looking back at him, the other closed, ready to experience through her other senses. He reaches over with three fingers, laying them on her lips. Parker opens her lips and sucks them until they’re wet, her tongue wrapping around the digits. She whimpers a little when he pulls them away, wanting to continue but they’re soon replaced by Eliot’s lips. She feels the cool, moist digits move down, over her breast but not stopping until it gets to her pussy. 

Hardison knows what she wants and he doesn’t hold back as he first rubs her clit then, without warning, shoves all three fingers into her.

“Uhhhh” her breath comes out of her in a breathy groan, breaking her kiss with Eliot as she arches.

“That’s right darlin’. We’re gonna take care of you. You want more?” Eliot’s raspy voice in her ear cause shudders to go down her spine and she nods with a breathy “yessss”.

Once more she feels hands on her ass, these ones rough with calluses, spreading her cheeks. One disappears for a few seconds and she hears the bedside drawer open then close. A minute later, she’s distracted by Alec as he cups his fingers over and over, inside of her, running up against that perfect spot in her. 

“Oh god! Yes!” She pushes up on her feet, as if she’s trying to get closer to him and he adds another finger. She gasps as he fully seats his hand and starts rubbing her clit with his thumb. Then she feels something cool penetrate lower.

“Oh god Eliot…” his two fingers run around the rim then dip back in over and over. The repetitive penetration from both men is slowly driving her insane. But then Eliot pulls his hand away. Hardison takes over though, distracting her by adding his tongue to the mix. His fingers keep thrusting into her as his tongue flickers back and forth over her clit. He even starts running his thumb across and inside her lips and she can’t decide if she’s scared or excited. They’ve never done- 

She feels something larger than two fingers come back to her asshole. As it slowly makes its way in her she feels all of her muscles loosen, making it easier for Eliot to bring her down on his cock and making her splay out even more. Wetness gushes in her pussy and she can hear the squelch as Alec’s fingers thrust in and out. Eliot lifts her up almost until his cock is unseated then brings her down on his, their bodies meeting with a “smack!”. She has no control, he legs completely lax, her arms only barely staying over Eliot’s shoulders.

“You ready?” She doesn’t know who’s being asked the question but answers yes regardless. She’s ready for everything. She feels Eliot’s hands grasp her inner thighs and Hardison’s soaked hand leave her cunt. She whimpers.

“Don’t worry, momma.” Alec says as he straightens up, once more kneeling between her legs. Eliot pulls at her, swaying hips around lightly, making his cock move inside her and allowing Alec to line himself up under her. He runs his cocks up and down her lips, runs his hand up and down his cock, coating himself in her juices. Then Eliot pauses and he sets the head against her lips. 

She opens her eyes and in the moonlight watches as he thrusts into her with one movement, his cock hitting her cervix inside of her, his balls smacking her ass and Eliot’s cock. All three of them moan at the sudden, bright feeling. Eliot wraps his arms around her chest, each hand grasping a breast. Alec grasps her waist, his thumbs laying on the strong ‘v’ leading to her crotch. Together they move her, pulling her off of them then pulling her back down, thrusting at the same time.

She feels so full! She wraps one arm around Hardison’s neck and tightens the other around the back of Eliot’s. Using the leverage, she joins them and they start a steady rhythm. She lifts her legs, wrapping them around Alec’s back and the change of angle makes the cock in her pussy go deeper. So deep… She feels as if it’s reaching places it never had. Behind her, Eliot starts pulling at her chest, pinching her nipples and making her arch her back. It’s enough to separate them an inch or so. It allows for Eliot to start thrusting into her, faster… harder...the juices squelching out of her cunt run down, soaking his cock as it thrashes her asshole. 

“You love feeling so full, dontcha darlin’. Both our cocks fillin’ you up.” His voice seems to have a direct connection to that spot within her. His words make her clench, drawing a moan from both men as she tightens her muscles around them.

“You love it when we fuck you. When we just take and take from you. Look at you, you’re dripping. Getting Eliot and me all soaked in you.” Alec’s voice is strained as he keeps up the rhythm while taunting her. She feels his hands leave her and doesn’t even have time to complain before they are under her knees, holding her up, giving them a little more control. He is out of her reach so she wraps her arms around Eliot’s shoulders. Alec stars a new rhythm, swinging her between the two of them, their thrusts trading off, never letting up. They allow themselves to pull out more and more each time, until all that is left is just the head before being thrust in once more. She can feel all the ridges and veins as they shove into her, over and over, hitting all the right spots inside. Eliot keeps pinching her nipples, twisting them, flicking them.

She’s almost there. She can feel it. That tightness in her coming closer … and closer until…

“Ah! Fuck me! Yes! Yes fuck yes! Come in me! Come! Come come come!” She doesn’t hold back, her voice echoing in the bedroom. Their moans join as they thrust faster and faster, their balls slapping her, her juices squelching around them, joining the cacophony. 

“That’s it baby! You’re so tight! Aw yeah I’m cumming! Inside you!” Alec watch as his cock thrusts into her again and again, her cum frothing until finally she feels his seed spilling in her. He doesn’t pull out, instead keeps rocking her, thrusting her onto Eliot. Eliot’s hand leaves her breast to feel hers and Alec’s joined bodies, running over her clit, making her jerk, around his cock and balls, making him thrust deeper. The juices coat his hand and he keeps going up and around them. Just the thought of it urges him on and finally he spills into her. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah god! Fuck! Fuck! I’m cumming!” The cum frothes out as he keeps thrusting, joining the mixed cum that is dripping down from her pussy. The thought makes him thrust a few more times, pulling a gasp from her lips and a moan from Alec’s. Until finally … She lays back, knowing Eliot can take her weight and Hardison settles on her, his head resting on her breast, both of their cocks still in her.


End file.
